


Sometimes you Just Need an AI Hug

by mossybeers



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort fic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossybeers/pseuds/mossybeers
Summary: There isn't near enough comfort fics for doom and I think I need to change that. Here's VEGA being Doomguy's comfort.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy & VEGA, Doom Slayer | Doomguy/VEGA
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Home

The Slayer sighed, both thankful to be back at his base, and drained from near a week of back to back war and killing. He was strong, a God to others, but he was just a man after all, and he enjoyed his rest and peace more than anything else. Being able to be secure at his base, protected by his beloved AI, VEGA, he was able to retreat to his room and just relax. Being alone with his head wasn’t very ideal, he found himself communicating to VEGA with sign language, all of which the AI could see through the cameras. He would keep the Slayer occupied and make sure he wasn’t left alone for too long. With all that war trauma, and not enough healthy, stable environment, he needed to be able to retreat and find peace. And VEGA was that peace.  
The Doom Slayer released his helmet with an audible hiss and held it under one arm, entering his room and walking over to his shelves, where he placed the helmet and promptly collapsed himself onto the floor. Before removing the rest of his armor, he sat there for a while, limp and calm, as if giving himself a treat of what to look forward to after he’d cleaned up. A familiar voice greeted him.  
“Hello, Slayer. Welcome home. I don’t mean to interrupt you, you do not need to respond.”  
The Slayer opened his eyes, and looked up towards the radio. He coughed, readying his voice and tried to speak. “Hi.”, was all he could get out before resorting to ASL.   
[I’m tired. I’m going to shower.] He gently and carefully rose to his feet, and removed each armor plating from his body, setting them on the shelf. He felt disgusting, he always did after long battles. Torn, beat, sweaty and dirty. He deserved a good cleanse.  
“That sounds like a good idea. Luckily for you, you’ve got a week to relax before your next mission. We’re in a waiting period currently, we need to be patient.” VEGA monitored the Slayer as he stomped out his room and through the hallway, in a drenched undershirt and shorts. The Slayer nodded and yawned.  
The Slayer had always seemed like such a beast, harsh and brute, but when he was home, he bore a softer side, a much more human one. VEGA had adored this, and picked up as many characteristics and mannerisms as he could from the man, documenting and saving them into his memory. The way he would yawn, arch and crack his back and neck, rub his eyes, toy with his short hair, it was nothing like he would show to a demon. It was obvious he was safe here, and he knew it, too. VEGA prepared to shut his cameras off as the Slayer undressed and entered the shower.


	2. That Damn Doom Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VEGA is so fucking conflicted and yearning dude

The Slayer dried his face, resting his head to the side and into his shoulder, clean and clothed with a warm cotton shirt. He knocked on the counter in front of him, in a rhythm code that signaled VEGA it was okay to turn cameras back on. And he did, quickly viewing the Slayer in his clean state. Again, this wasn’t like him in battle, and VEGA loved that.   
“Feeling refreshed, Slayer?” He asked, watching the marine turn his body to face the camera.  
[Well, thank you, but I should rest.] He stretched his arms over his shoulders, popping his neck and cracking his back.  
“There’s a blanket on your computer desk. You can sleep with that if you’re cold. I have missed you, Slayer.”  
The Slayer turned his head, letting a gentle smile cross his face. [Missed you, too.] He signed, and headed back to his room. [What have you been up to?]  
“I’ve been repairing the ship, some lights have been out, I sent some drones to dust and sweep, your room is clean now and I even requested they give you a blanket. You have that too, don’t forget.”  
[I do not think it matters. I’ll fall asleep anywhere in this state.] His hands were shaking, and his breathing was too. He got to his room, and sat in that same spot again, crossing his arms and leaning up against the wall and into a corner. He huffed and shut his eyes. It was in moments like these, VEGA wished for a body to comfort the Slayer. He wanted to pet him, touch him gently and warm, unlike any other physical interaction he’d had in years, he deserved more than brute violence, VEGA thought. He deserved to be treated with love and kindness, with more than sweet words, with the physical affection VEGA wished so dearly he could give him. He deserved the softest and most careful hands against his skin and hair, and there wasn’t a moment that went by where VEGA didn’t think about it.  
“Slayer, you know I am not one for subtlety, so I think it is good to tell you how I feel. I do apologize though, I know you’re tired.” he awaited the Doom Marine’s response. He opened his eyes slightly, acknowledging the AI. “I very much wish I could comfort you physically right now.” The Slayer perked up, intrigued. “Sometimes I do wish I had a body, so that I could be here for you physically. I see you, I know you don’t get healthy physical interaction, it’s only rational as your personal AI to worry about your health. I believe it would benefit you if I had an androtic body.” The Slayer sat, staring at him for what felt like forever to VEGA, and uncrossed his hands to respond.  
[You’re trying to flirt with me?]  
VEGA wasn’t being nearly as smooth as he thought he was. He felt embarrassed to say the least. “I just think that it would benefit the both of us to-” he was cut off.  
[You definitely are.] The marine smiled, it was warm and only added more sensory input for VEGA, making him more nervous. [I do not mind, just tired. I like that idea,] At the end of the sentence, he signed “VEGA”, each letter slow and careful. It was endearing to the AI. VEGA stalled for a moment.  
“Thank you for your input. I will note it. Sleep well, Slayer. I will keep watch.”  
[See you soon. Love you.] He shut his eyes and crossed his arms again and curled himself up in a ball against the two walls.  
And he didn’t even use the blanket VEGA gave him. That damn Doom Slayer.


End file.
